Current mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, generally have different antennas implemented to support different types of wireless protocols, such as GPS (Global Positioning System), GLONASS (Globalnaya Navigatsionnaya Sputnikovaya Sistema), WIFI of different types, such as WiFi a, WiFi b. WiFi g and WFi n, as well as Bluetooth™. In other words, each wireless protocol has different bandwidth requirements and current mobile electronic devices have different antennas to support the different bandwidth requirements.